


Kid's Problem.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [11]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bullying, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, ILY, M/M, Mark-centric, domestic AU, family au, for puta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: in which Mark finally tells them his problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 11.11 kst for puta ily

“Nerd!”

 

“Why is your body so small?”

 

The seven year-old Mark grits his teeth and curls his hands into fists as he continues to look at the ground.

 

“Your brothers are gay!”

 

“Why is Yugyeom so tall? He’s _so_ weird!”

 

“Bambam’s so girly! Ew!”

 

“Youngjae can’t sing!”

 

“Jackson’s laugh is too creepy.”

 

At the mention of _all_ of his siblings, Mark looks up with a death glare. If looks could kill, each and every one of the bullies would be in their deathbeds by now.

 

“Aw, look! The little _bunny_ is finally looking at us!”

 

Mark doesn’t really wonder much as to why they call him a bunny. It’s probably because he wears hoodies to school most of the time. He likes it anyway, so them calling him a bunny won’t stop him from wearing them.

 

“At least bunnies are cute!” Mark retorts. “Not like you ugly.. ugly.. _ugly_!”

 

“Ugly what? And here I thought you were smart!”

 

“Hahah! Little bunny is _stupid_!”

 

“Shut _up_!” Mark screams after a while, pushing one of the bullies away with both of his hands. The bully stumbles backwards from Mark’s push, and his two other friends help him steady himself.

 

The bully lets out a chuckle. “Do you _really_ think that you could beat all of us? We’re older than you!”

 

“That doesn’t make a difference!” the seven year-old shouts. “If you guys are older, then why don’t you treat me nicely?!”

 

“Tch,” one of the bullies say. “You don’t deserve to be respected.”

 

“You-” before Mark could scream again, a hand meets with his cheek, causing his face to turn to the side. Mark’s eyes widen.

 

“Serves you right, you ugly gay bunny!”

 

“Hahahah!”

 

“Just die already!”

 

Mark curls his fists and runs outside of the school - trying his best to get out of the bullies’ reach. He runs back to his house with all his energy and heart, and it isn’t really hard nor scary for him because their house is quite close to school.

 

In the midst of going home in a hurry with a tear stained face, rain starts falling down, meeting his clothes and skin. Mark smiles sadly as he looks upwards at the sky for a few seconds. _You’re not alone, sky. I’m crying too._

 

Once he reaches the front door, his whole body is soaked from up to toe, and he’s nearly shivering to death. He rings the doorbell twice, and soon enough his twin opens it, his face showing a frown.

 

“Markie, you’re all wet!” Jackson whines, immediately grabbing his twin’s wrist and dragging him inside, making sure the door’s locked before he makes his way to their parents’ bedroom.

 

“Mom! Mark’s all wet!” Jackson complains.

 

Jinyoung groans a little before getting up into a sitting position on the bed slowly, gripping the left side of his head. Jinyoung releases a few breaths before he smiles weakly at his two eldest sons.

 

“Sweetheart, why are you soaked?” Jinyoung asks softly.

 

“It rained when I was walking,” Mark answers simply. “But you don’t have to help me; I’m a big boy now.”

 

Jinyoung smiles a tiny bit wider at that. “Change into a sweater and long pants, okay? I don’t want you to catch a cold. Your cheeks are so red already.”

 

Mark purses his lips into a thin line at the mention of his red cheeks. Truthfully, what Jinyoung said _is_ true; his cheeks are red due to the cold rain, but that’s only half of it. Jinyoung doesn’t know that Mark was hit by a bully. Jinyoung doesn’t know that Mark’s been bullied for quite some time now.

 

Jinyoung doesn’t know because Mark has never told him anything.

 

“I’ll help!” Jackson chimes in. “I’ll pick out the comfiest sweater and pants ever!”

 

“Don’t be too loud, Jackson-ah,” Jinyoung says, gripping the left side of his head again. “I’m going to rest, okay? Wake me up if you guys need anything.”

 

“Okay, mom,” Jackson says in a cheerful tone; minus all the shouting and loud screams.

 

Mark looks at his mother and can’t help but feel a little guilty as to why he’s feeling this way; why he’s currently sick and gripping his head and resting on the bed. Deep down, Mark knows it isn’t his fault. Mark knows that his mother is a bit stressed because of something that he didn’t cause. Mark knows that he shouldn’t blame himself for what his mother is currently feeling, but he does.

 

Why? Simple; Mark blames himself for everything.

 

So, Mark and Jackson make their way to their shared room, with Jackson leading the way and Mark in tow. Mark takes off his clothes and places them inside the laundry basket, shuddering a bit as the air hits his skin. He steps into the bathroom and turns on the shower quickly, sighing in content as warm water runs down his body.

 

He threads his hands in his hair, eyes closed. His mind wanders from thinking about nothing to the thought of the mark on his cheek, and soon enough, he opens his eyes. He touches his red cheek, wincing a bit. It hurts.

 

Mark sighs before turning the shower off and getting a towel, wrapping it around his small frame. He exits out of the bathroom and back into his shared room with Jackson, the latter currently sitting on his own bed, and then Mark soon notices the pair of underwear, a maroon sweater and long black pants that are placed on his bed.

 

“Hope you like what I picked!” Jackson says with a grin. “Daddy’s coming home soon, so I’m gonna wait in the living room to greet him. I’ll call you out for dinner, okay? Mommy says Daddy will bring something!”

 

“Okay,” Mark nods his head, giving a little smile to his twin.

 

Once Jackson’s out of the room and the door is shut tight, Mark wears the clothes Jackson had picked out for him. The maroon sweater is comfy and warm; it’s actually one of Mark’s favorite. He remembers how happy he felt when his mother gave it to him as a birthday present. He’ll never forget.

 

After wearing all pieces of clothing, Mark walks over to the mirror in the room. He stands in front of it and looks closer towards his cheeks, but more specifically, his right cheek. The redness is still evident, but not as remarkably red as before. Besides, if anyone would see, they’d think it’s because he just got out of the shower. It’s fine.

 

Well, it’s _not_ fine, but it would appear so in front of everyone else. As long as they don’t touch his cheek and make him wince, then it’s all good.

 

Not long after, the door opens and he hears Jackson yell after their father. He hears his dad putting his shoes onto the rack. He also hears his younger siblings’ shared room’s door being opened, followed by lots of feet shuffling against the floor towards the living room.

 

Mark inhales deeply before he stands up and walks out of the room and into the crowded room. As he’s walking, he doesn’t miss the footsteps from behind him, coming from his parents’ room.

 

“Hey Mark!” Jaebum greets cheerfully, holding up a bag of food. “Let’s eat.”

 

“Hey, honey,” Jinyoung softly greets, wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck.

 

“Evening, baby,” Jaebum chuckles, placing a chaste kiss on Jinyoung’s lips. “Did you rest earlier?”

 

“Hmm, yeah,” Jinyoung mutters. “Head still hurts.”

 

“Better sit down on the couch, babe,” Jaebum says, picking Jinyoung up and helping him sit on the couch, along with their kids.

 

“I want that!” Bambam says, pointing at one of the noodles Jaebum had bought.

 

“But I want it too,” Yugyeom complains.

 

“The both of you can share,” Jinyoung points out, ruffling their hairs.

 

“Mom… What happened to Mark hyung?” Youngjae suddenly asks.

 

“Hm? What do you mean, sunshine?” Jinyoung asks, albeit confused.

 

“Mark hyung’s cheek…” Youngjae trails off, pointing his index finger at his eldest brother. “It’s red.”

 

“Still?” Jinyoung thinks out loud, a little shocked.

 

Jaebum kneels down on his knees and touches Mark’s cheek with his palm, earning a wince from the latter. Mark tries his best to cover his face with his bangs, but ultimately fails when his father lifts his chin up.

 

“Mark-ah, what happened?” Jaebum asks softly.

 

After all these weeks of being bullied and no one to seek comfort to, Mark finally breaks. He falls to his knees and cries into his hands, loud and shaky.

 

“Hyung?! What happened?” His younger brothers ask in unison, all crowding around him.

 

“I-” Mark gulps before continuing. “A bully. Hit.”

 

“Who?” Jackson asks, his fists a little clenched.

 

“Their name is not important right now,” Jaebum says. “Why didn’t you tell us, Mark-ah?”

 

“I didn’t know how to tell you,” Mark sniffs. “And, besides, I’m so much of a burden already. I don’t wanna make my parents worry.”

 

“You’re such a smart seven year old, using all those words together,” Jinyoung faintly compliments, moving to sit next to Mark on the carpet.

 

Mark turns his body to face his mother, and he immediately cries into his chest. “I’m really sad because of them. They made fun of me and everyone.”

 

“Everyone?” Youngjae asks out loud, brows furrowed.

 

“All of us,” Mark brokenly says, sniffling even more. 

 

“I’ll talk to your Principal tomorrow morning, and I’ll make sure this problem will be settled. Don’t cry anymore, okay, Mark-ah? We love you,” Jinyoung whispers softly, caressing Mark’s hair.

 

“I-I love you too, mom, dad, brothers,” Mark mumbles, letting out a shaky breath. “I love you all.”

 

Soon enough, a group hug commences. All five kids are engulfed in both of their parents’ arms (although quite difficulty) and Mark feels so much better, so much _warmer_ now. He’s made a decision; he wouldn’t ever want to trade his family with anyone else’s, and that’s final. _He loves his family._

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos/comments if u want! theyre always highly appreciated :)


End file.
